


the importance of research.

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Malia realizes that she wants to sleep with Kira (a realization that comes after they’ve been dating for approximately three weeks), she decides that she isn’t just going to jump into things.  She isn’t going to just stick her hand up Kira’s skirt and hope for the best. </p><p>No, she’s going to do things right and doing it right means one word: research.</p><p>Written for day three of Malira Week 2014, where the prompt was 'headcanons.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	the importance of research.

When Malia realizes that she wants to sleep with Kira (a realization that comes after they’ve been dating for approximately three weeks), she decides that she isn’t just going to jump into things. She isn’t going to just stick her hand up Kira’s skirt and hope for the best. 

No, she’s going to do things right and doing it right means one word: research. Usually, the mere thought of research makes her roll her eyes and start coming up with excuses, but she thinks that she can make an exception for this instance.

She waits until her dad has left for the night shift before she sets herself up on the living room couch and stares at a search engine for at least five minutes. She knows exactly what she wants to do to Kira (as long as the other girl is okay with it) but the problem is, she doesn’t know what the act is _called_. After five minutes of sheer frustration, she sends Lydia a text asking her and in response, Lydia sends back two phrases: the ‘proper one’ (which is a single long word that starts with a c) and the slang one (three words that sound almost violent but which roll off of Malia’s tongue better than the other word). 

Once she actually knows what to look for, she starts searching and some of the websites that come up are actually helpful and give her some tips that she tucks into the back of her mind. Some of the sites have videos attached as well and while she ends up turning most of them off (because wow, those nails are nearly as long as her claws), there are a few shot in dim lit rooms that actually provide her with useful visual material to go along with the other tips.

But the most important thing that she takes out of her research is that she needs to pay attention to how Kira’s body reacts, work with the clues it gives her. Failing that, the lists say to just ask, which sounds like it’ll be easy enough to do.

Asking questions is something she’s definitely good at.

&.

The next day at school, they’re sitting in the cafeteria; Kira’s in the line-up still and when Stiles casually asks if she’s doing anything exciting that night, Malia doesn’t think twice before replying, “eating Kira out.” 

”Your research went well then?” Lydia asks, smacking Stiles on the back as he splutters on his drink. Malia nods and opens her mouth to ask Lydia another brief question but before she can get it out, Kira sits down beside her and kisses her cheek and Malia files it away for later.

She brings her homework with her to Kira’s that night, but it doesn’t get touched. As soon as Kira tells her that her parents won’t be home until seven or so (it’s their anniversary, apparently), Malia leans in and kisses her until Kira’s head is up against the pillows and her thigh is between Malia’s and all of their textbooks are lying on the floor. 

Kira’s tights and underwear soon join their schoolwork and when she moves between Kira’s legs, Malia can hear her heartbeat, can hear her blood rushing through her arteries. It’s thunderously loud and it only gets louder when she first flicks her tongue against Kira’s clit, gazing up at her face to gauge her reaction. Kira nods down at her and Malia repeats the action, brushing her thumbs along the inside of Kira’s thighs.

Kira makes the loveliest, quietest little noises, bitten-off whimpers pressed into her pillow like she’s afraid someone will hear but there’s only Malia around and she loves every last noise that falls from Kira’s lips. 

She does her best to remember the various tips she’d read and she pays careful attention to how Kira’s body is reacting and soon enough, the air in the room changes. It becomes charged and Malia can feel the hair on her neck and arms standing up. It tastes like there’s a lightning storm brewing in her mouth and by the time Kira gasps out her name and arches her back off the bed, Malia’s lips and tongue are nearly numb from the tiny bolts of electricity coming off of Kira’s body. 

It’s only afterwards, when Kira has left the room, that Malia realizes she can smell something burning and when she looks into the mirror over Kira’s desk, she discovers that there are tiny patches of her hair that are smouldering, in the same areas where Kira’s fingers had been tugging only moments before. 

Malia just shrugs and uses one of Kira’s hair ties to pull her hair back. She’ll probably have to get the burned sections cut off, but truthfully, she’s really not that bothered by it; it just proves that she did what she set out to do. She made Kira feel good, she did it _right_. 

But still, she thinks that she might buy Kira a pair of gloves for her birthday. She doesn’t want _all_ of her hair burned off, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
